This disclosure relates to an anti-rotation key, and in particular to a self-retaining anti-rotation key.
Anti-rotation keys are typically used in applications, such as fastener assemblies, where an end of a threaded stud is received in a housing, and where the opposite end of the stud projects from the housing to allow attachment of another component to the housing. Once partially received in the housing, further rotation of the stud is prevented by an anti-rotation key.